1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel, a photographic device and production methods of the lens barrel and the photographic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (A) No. 2000-121904, a lens barrel is proposed to enable to change a diaphragm to cut off harmful rays in accordance with the size of the image circle. However, a prior lens barrel cannot reduce effects of catoptric light due to bayonet mounts.